Lin Ming (Martial World)
'Origins: '''Martial World (MW), True Martial World (TMW) '''Alias/Aka: '''Human Emperor, King of Heaven, Spear Emperor, Dao Originator Celestial Thearch '''Classification: '''Born Human, later incorporated multiple bloodlines including Dragon, Phoenix, Luan, Abyssal, God(Immortal and Asura) Finally became a celestial being. 'Threat Level: 'At least Mobius+ (He was a Mobius+ threat by the end of Martial World, his strength in True Martial World isn't shown but he has been confirmed to cultivate to higher realms) '''Age: '''At least 240,000 years by the end of Martial World, Several billions of years in True Martial World 'Powers and abilities: 'Body Control, Conceptual Manipulation, Creation, Curse Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Master of the Law of Life and Death), , Dream Manipulation, Duplication (creation of a clone or a familiar using a wisp of Soul Force), Durability Negation, Electricity Manipulation (One of the laws he cultivated for the longest along with Fire laws, even before stepping into the Realms of Divinity the cultivated them to their limits, also has the Heretical God Tree cultivated with Thunder and fire), Elemental Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Enhanced Senses, Fire Manipulation (One of the laws he cultivated for the longest along with Thunder laws, A wisp of his Heretical God Thunder-fire is enough to consume the greatest Flames of heaven and earth creating effects as if a star itself has appeared in that region), Flight, Forcefield, Domain Manipulation (creation of a limited space region which overwrites natural laws inside it), Healing, Law Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1 and Type 3), Magic, Martial Arts, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Necromancy (Emperor Bone sea could house the soul of the dead and provide them a continued existance, Lin Ming aims to cultivate to the realm of reviving them) , Non-Physical Interaction, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Possession, Power Nullification, Precognition, Reality Warping, Resistance, Regeneration (Via the 9 stars of Dao Palace, damaged organs repair in no time, separated body parts can a reattached instantly, damage to life force automatically fixes up, as long as a drop of blood remains physical body will regenerate) , Sealing, Shapeshifting (Asura transformation, Abyssal transformation), Soul Manipulation (Is a master in Realm of Soul, the Magic Cube is the ultimate soul artifact), Spatial Manipulation (Space manipulation, Great Void shifts to perform space jumps, Cultivated the laws of Space Time to limit), Statistics Amplification (Heretical god force, Transformation to Asura and Abyssal, Using the power of 9 stars of Dao Palace), Status Effect Inducement, Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Taken body cultivation to limit, destroying planets and stars with physical strength is a casual task with his strength), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Transformation, Weapon Mastery (Trained in Spear to great extents, called the Spear God), Weather Manipulation (Anyone in and above Divine Sea can manipulate weather, for someone like him even manipulating entire Universes, controlling space storms and black holes is an easy task), Wind Manipulation (Trained in it in early years, As a being beyond Divinity, he is above Laws and stands equal to the Dao of Heaven and Earth) 'Physical Strength: 'At least Low Multiverse 'Attack potency/Destructive Capacity: 'At least High Multiverse+ '''Durability: '''At least High Multiverse+ 'Speed: 'At least TransU speeds (Should be on the higher end of TransU group but below Infinite/TFTC. There aren't many speed feats in MW, he could travel anywhere in a Multiverse it with a few steps) 'Intelligence: 'Cosmic Genius (in his verse soul strength = mental capacity, he he could scan a Multiverse with a thought and should far outclass the likes of Asura, who had feat of calculating fate and destiny of challengers of Asura Final Trial and Immortal Soverign who created a soul universe that was a copy of a 7 real universes combined) 'Stamina: '''Nigh limitless '''Standard Equipment: '''World Destruction spear (a weapon that used a Universe as it's body and the Immortal's Soul Universe as its soul, its destructive capacity at least rivals the great cataclysm which ended an entire multiverse 150 billion years before the main story took place) Category:Martial World Category:Threat level Mobius Category:TransU speeds